Patch Notes/2008-06-17
__TOC__ =6.17.08 Version 17.20080604.2T= COMBINED NOTES Animation * Flight / Hover – Hover animations tweaked some more. * Changed animations for Martial Arts attacks to help improve performance. New animation times are as follows: ** Thunder Kick 0.83 ** Storm Kick 0.83 ** Cobra Strike 1.67 ** Crane Kick 1.67 ** Crippling Axe Kick 1.60 ** Dragons Tail 1.50 ** Eagles Claw 2.53 Badges * Issue 12 Exploration badges should give XP. City Zones * Cimerora: Fixed a hole near the Castellum bridge that allowed players to teleport under the world * Cimerora: Fixed hole in Vespillo Pass that allowed players to teleport outside the map boundaries. Inventions * Trap of the Hunter Acc/Recharge: Corrected the short help for this enhancement to read Acc/Rech and not Acc/Dmg. * Trap of the Hunter Immobilize/Endurance Reduction IO: Corrected short help text on IO enhancement. It no longer states it improves Damage. * Corrected short help in Defense and To-Hit Debuff invention origin sets. They should now list that they enhance To-Hit Debuffs and Defense Debuffs instead of To-Hit Buffs and Defense Buffs. Powers * Accolade / Portable Workbench accolade will no longer summon a Workbench in PVP areas. * Accolade / Portable Workbench accolade will once again summon a Workbench in non-PVP areas. * Dual Blades / One Thousand Cuts: Corrected this power’s cast time from being 2.43 seconds to 3.30 seconds. * (Katana or Ninja Blade) / Sting of the Wasp animation once again returns to the two handed Katana Ready cycle after it completes * Earth Control / Earthquake: Now accepts To Hit Debuff Enhancements and IO sets. * Some NPC weapons have been flipped back to their proper orientation * Fixed transparency and color for several powers icons * Powers which accept Defense IO sets now accept “Defense Sets” rather than “defense” -- text fix. Tasks * Fixed improper start location in the Midnighter’s Club mission map as accessed by the Darrin Wade story arc. Trial Accounts * Added a message specific to trial accounts explaining why they can't send emails. * Trial Account restrictions implemented: * Trial Accounts cannot email other players * Trial Accounts may not level past 13 * Trial Accounts can only have 50k influence * Trial Accounts can only speak in :1. /local :2. /help :3. /team * Trial Accounts cannot invite players to team :1. Trial Accounts may join teams, but not invite other players :2. Trial Accounts may not join SuperGroups. User Interface * Fixed the bug where tooltips displayed too small. * Some pets summoned through control sets weren’t showing an icon in their buff tray, this has been corrected. All Tier 9 summoned pets should now have a buff icon. * Fixed a display problem with the map compass in Cimerora. CITY of HEROES Animation * Kheldian Dwarves and other critters that share the beast skeleton should play their "Taunt" animation again. Badges * Issue 12 Hero Exploration badges now have the correct art. Powers Blaster * Blaster / Psionic Blast / Psionic Dart: This power will now have a unique icon, it should no longer be the same as Mental Blast * Blaster / Fire Manipulation / Burn: This power’s icon should now match the color scheme of the other powers in the set. Scrapper * Scrapper / Fiery Aura / Consume: Power was incorrectly taking Knockback Sets instead of Endurance Modification sets. This has been corrected. * Scrapper Fiery Aura Consume now accepts Endurance Modification IO Sets, and no longer accepts Taunt Enhancements. * Scrapper / Fiery Melee attacks no longer state they can accept Taunt IO sets. * Scrapper / Fire Melee / Cremate now accepts Damage IO sets, instead of Melee AoE IO Sets. * Scrapper / Katana - Modified Katana cast times to match new animation times. Most powers are now faster activating. Peacebringers * Peacebringer / Combat Flight - Combat Flight now has the correct fly speed modifier of 1 (instead of the 4 it was given during the -Fly protection tests.) Tanker * Tanker / Dark Armor / Oppressive Gloom and Cloak of Fear no longer accept Taunt enhancements. * Tanker / Dark Melee attacks now accept Taunt Enhancements and Sets. Tasks * Tech. Naylor’s souvenir clues should unlock Rularuu Weapons for the appropriate powersets. CITY of VILLAINS Powers Arachnos Soldier * Arachnos Soldier / Bane Spider - Fixed Bane spider characters getting an invisible default mace when using a powers respec. * Arachnos Soldier / Crab Spider / Longfang - Corrected help text on Crab Spider Longfang. Arachnos Widow * Arachnos Widow / Teamwork / Indomitable Will - Indomitable Will for Widows will no longer gain increased damage resistance when the Widows damage is buffed. * Arachnos Widow / Widow Training / Follow Up – “Follow Up” now has a unique animation not shared by “Strike” * Arachnos Widow / Widow Training / Follow Up - Matched cast time to new Follow Up animation. * Arachnos Widow / Widow Training / Strike: Corrected Widow Strike power. It was separating damage into 2 packets, instead of a single packet of damage. Brute * Dark Melee powers, Shadow Punch, Shadow Maul, and Smite have had power icons corrected for Brutes and Stalkers. * Electrical Melee / Chain Induction: Chain Induction jumping effect is now increased by enhancements and fury, and no longer jumps from confused NPCs to players. It also only strikes NPCs it has not previously jumped from. This affects Brute and Stalker versions of the power. Mastermind * Mastermind / Thugs / Call Thugs: This power was listing that it accepted knockback enhancements twice. This has been corrected. * Masterminds / Thugs / Call Thugs / Empty Clips: Adjusted this power’s range down to match its radius (it was firing before enemies were within the cone of effect). Also decreased this power’s damage. * Masterminds / Thugs / Call Thugs: Corrected typo in the summoned entity’s description. Stalker * Dark Melee powers, Shadow Punch, Shadow Maul, and Smite have had power icons corrected for Brutes and Stalkers. * Stalker / Dual Blades / Ablating Strike: Corrected an issue with Stalker Dual Blades Ablating Strike which was causing it to have critical effects against entities not targeted by the power. * Stalker / Electric Armor / Static Shield: This power’s icon should no longer disappear after a minute of activity. * Stalker Electrical Melee attacks no longer accept Taunt Enhancements or IO Sets. * Electrical Melee / Chain Induction: Chain Induction jumping effect is now increased by enhancements and fury, and no longer jumps from confused NPCs to players. It also only strikes NPCs it has not previously jumped from. This affects Brute and Stalker versions of the power. * Updated the Stalker’s long help text on their Assassination inherent ability to reflect the recent changes to the Stalker archetype. * Stalker Demoralize Effect no longer scales by level effects. The debuff and duration is fixed, regardless of the level of the target. * Further tweaks to the class based on data mining and player feedback (and some bug fixes): ** Stalker Demoralize Effect duration reduced from 12 seconds to 8 seconds. ** Stalker Demoralize Effect To Hit debuff reduced from 22.5% to 7.5%, but is no longer resistible. ** Stalker Demoralize Effect Terrorize chance reduced from 30% to 25% per target. ** Stalker Energy Melee Energy Transfer Self Damage increased from scale 2.5 to scale 3.00. This is due to Stalkers improved Hit Points and damage capability. ** Sting of the Wasp and Crippling Axe Kick for stalkers will now properly have a chance to crit while not in a Hide state, instead of having a chance to double crit from a Hide state. ** Vengeful Slice for Stalkers now correctly does Knockdown once again. Tasks * Alan Desslock now gives a better explanation why you cannot get his final mission from him. User Interface * Shortened display name of Arachnos Soldiers and Widows in target window Category:Patch notes